The present invention relates to industrial controllers for the real-time control of equipment used in manufacturing and in particular to an industrial controller that automatically organizes equipment for the manufacture of a product based on the capabilities of the equipment.
Industrial controllers are special purpose computers used in controlling industrial processes. Under the direction of a stored control program, an industrial controller examines a series of inputs reflecting the status of the controlled process and changes a series of outputs controlling the industrial process. The inputs and outputs may be binary, that is, on or off, or analog, providing a value within a continuous range. The inputs may be obtained from sensors attached to the controlled equipment and the outputs may be signals to actuators on the controlled equipment.
Unlike the standardized software normally executed on conventional computers, the control program executed on an industrial controller is normally unique to each controlled process. The writing and troubleshooting of the control program is thus a significant cost in the creation of an industrial control system. After the controlled program is complete, it must often be modified as the product to be manufactured changes or as equipment is exchanged, replaced or repaired.
Ideally an industrial controller would automatically configure itself to manufacture a product based on knowledge of the available manufacturing equipment and the product's specifications.